


10,000 Miles From Home [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Family Dynamics, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Marvel Bang, Marvel Bang 2016, On the Run, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, gen - Freeform, ladies being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "10,000 Miles From Home" by paleogymnast, for Marvel Bang 2016.Fic Summary: The Sokovia Accords were sold to the public as a check on the Avengers, intended to protect the autonomy of every nation. The real goal of the accords was to ensure the registration of every enhanced individual everywhere in the world, regardless of age, occupation, or country of origin, and using a very flexible definition of enhanced. So when Steve Rogers broke the Avengers out of the Raft, Secretary Ross and UN forces sought to strike back at their families… only it didn’t quite go as planned. The proponents of the Accords really should have known not to mess with Black Widow. They really should have known not to go after Laura Barton: or how Laura Barton and Natasha Romanoff escaped the clutches of a UN Task Force and went on the most unconventional road trip to find their way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_Ashes_

 

 

_I've Got A Bad Feeling About This..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [10,000 Miles to Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564092) by [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast)




End file.
